


kor-imes and punishment

by Pyrodarknessanny



Series: Pissant Federation [12]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrodarknessanny/pseuds/Pyrodarknessanny
Summary: as the gain return to the ship after a daring rescue they uncover something shocking.drastic actions must be taken.
Series: Pissant Federation [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588363





	1. extraction

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning this instalment contains infanticide.
> 
> skipping this one won't throw you out of the over arching plot if you choose to do so but the events contained within are quite detailed.

Hastily and dripping in the sweat of raw passion the newly awakened Moofy gathers up her things   
untying her lover so that he may do the same . knowing that she will be unlikely to encounter such luxury anytime soon the amethyst eyed alate takes the opportunity to snatch up several bottles of the exotic wine she had been so hooked on from the bar.   
  
bottles in hand Moofy entered the confined space of the tanks cock pit she was quite surprised to find that Garbo was there as well seeing the somewhat flustered look on her companions faces caused the plucky alate to become red with embarrassment knowing that they had both heard the song of her love making. 

Awkwardly they avoided eye contact neither Grorrot or Garbo bringing up the subject of her grand arrival. Hesitantly Moofy voiced her request to them  
  
  
Moofy: I know it’s a bit cramped in here but do you guys mind if I bring Trells along with us? Just until we get out of here of course.   
  
  
outside the ground rumbled as debris fell from the ceiling the tank’s canons had caused structural damage to the hotel and it was starting to collapse.  
  
Grorrot: we can give him a ride until we get to the loading bay, but you really should ask Adzuki if you want to bring him aboard the ship.   
  
Garbo : if he fits I don’t see why not.   
  
handing the bottles of wine to Grorrot Moofy then assisted Trells into the tank closing the hatch behind them. 

With the four of them confined into such a close space it was impossible not to be touching one another. The fresh rich aroma of passion only adding to awkwardness of the situation. 

After some twister style adjusting the group managed to fall into a seating arrangement that was as close to comfortable as the confined space would allow.   
  
being the shortest Garbo sat on Grorrots lap with Moofy on the farthest side and trells taking the middle seat sitting beside the larger heavier built Grorrot. 

Finding his seating Trells couldn’t help but to admire the sculpted physiques of Moofy’s rescuers   
his gaze fixated on the perfectly proportionate biceps of the amber eyed diva. What a magnificent creature he thought , Trells eyes shifted to the chiselled form in miniature that was sat snuggly in her lap. Deep emerald skin, strong broad shoulders plump , perky pecs Trells bit his lip softly as he marvelled at them who knew Ikens were capable of such divine body types.   
  
Trells: oh my Moofy your friends certainly are robust!   
  
the Grorrot put the Doom Crawler into gear driving out toward the main hall it bounced over the fallen rubble that obstructed the path ahead causing the group to collectively lurch forward.

In an attempt to balance him self Trells had put his hands out to the sides firmly groping both Moofy’s and Garbos thighs in the process. Whilst Moofy didn’t mind it at all Garbo was less then thrilled at the sudden, firm touch on his leg he flinched almost screaming .  
Garbo: HANDS!!!!  
Grorrot: sit still.  
Trells: oops~ so sorry ,… so what uh, are you guys? Marauders?, Bandits?, Slavers?   
Garbo: not Slavers.  
Trells : oh so the first two then? How exciting! I’ve never been kidnaped by pirates before.  
are you sexy pirates?   
  
Garbo: well we have our fun and-   
  
the tank bounced quite violently as it passes over fallen cement and dry wall jostling the group once more this time Trells hand landing dangerously close Garbos groin region  
  
Garbo: gauh!!!

Trells: sorry  
Grorrot: c’mon quite screwing around   
Garbo: it’s not me, Moofy can you switch please?   
  
having been off in her own little thought bubble still heavily intoxicated and reminiscing on swirling feelings of intense pleasure she had only recently discovered hearing her name called startled her a little.  
  
Moofy: uhm  
Garbo: can you, switch places with Trells please? He keeps touching me.   
  
the request to sit in the middle was innocent enough but for a very brief second an impure thought crossed the amethyst eyed alates mind that involved her being sandwiched between the two rugged stallions. her face suddenly feeling quite hot and flustered by the idea.   
  
Grorrot: Moofy I need to focus on driving. It’s a bit hard with these two wiggling around so much!   
Moofy: oh ! right, of course.   
  
with a little awkward shuffling Moofy and Trells switched seats as she gently climbed over him , her toned buttocks sliding across the hikurians lap as she manoeuvred herself into the centre position.  
  
sitting with he knees together tightly her hands resting atop of them Moofy sat quietly trying to push those wild fantasies as far from memory as she could.   
  
Garbo sat in a similar fashion trying not to fidget or cause more of a distraction to Grorrot, sitting in her lap like that made him appreciate just how tanky she really was. Thankful that she had such a kind and understanding disposition, those thighs alone he thought could crush skulls with ease.   


The Doom crawler bounced and rocked as it rolled over the fallen remains of the once prestigious establishment the stragglers still fleeing on foot desperate to escape the collapsing building.

as they made their way back down the stairs to find Adzuki large cracks formed in the floor and walls deep groaning could be heard from with in the very bowls of the building as steel beams struggled to support the shifting unstable weight. Lights flickering as the electrical work suffered the same strains water leaking from numerous fractures throughout the site as pips twist and burst.

  
Adzuki was resting against the wall of the alcove where she had fought Mr.Crimson her breath laboured eyes partially closed she was fading in and out of consciousness when the Doom Crawler rolled right past. Panting she called out to them to no avail the tank didn’t stop and kept rolling along. “fuck!” she huffed between painful breaths they couldn’t see her.  
  
looking to the mess on the floor with disgust Adzuki sighed, she was going to have to trek through the congealing slime once more if she had any hope of being picked up.   
  


Cautiously Adzuki stepped in the puddle once more it had spread out quite far completely enclosing the alcove as well as spilling out into the main floor. 

Slowly taking one step at a time she tried to maintain her balance. The coagulated blood and psudo-web sticking to the bottoms of her boots like one giant glue trap. 

The stuff had become less slippery now that it had been exposed to the air for a little while but that only meant its adhesive properties had strengthened.   
  
now in the middle of the sticky pool Adzuki called out again the Doom Crawler had exited the main hall and was making its way around the empty and crumbling pavilions . 

Bouncing as it rolled over the debris causing the tightly packed group to be jostled around inside the cock pit. 

the floor rumbled beneath Adzuki as small chunks of plaster fell from the ceiling hitting her like a powdery hail. Looking up at the source of the dry powdery down pour Adzukis eyes widened as large crack in the ceiling growing as it struggled to hold together the roof was about to cave in.   
  
Taking her chances, the ruby eyed alate made a dash toward the empty open hall her movements hampered by the slowly curing biological glue that covered her and the floor.

As she ran larger and larger chunks of debris fell caving in and forming a large pile where the alcove once was stopping only to catch her breath the Ruby eyed alate felt some sense of relief when the gentle hum of her prised war machine grew louder, the Doom Crawler was coming back!.   
  
This time she would be sure that they would see her, standing as tall as she could extending out her arms and shouting. “HEY!” “OVER HERE!” 

It worked! The shiny purple tank made its way over to the exhausted irken a gleam in her eyes as her baby came back to her and no worse for wear then when it had first entered this wretched place.   
  
Idling to a stop just in front of her the hatch opened followed by the oofs of Moofy and a voice Adzuki didn’t recognize as Garbo emerged to greet her. 

seeing the opaque egg shell white tinted resin like goop that covered her the shorter more muscular Irken grimaced.

it was already packed inside that tiny hull and what ever his tallest was covered in was going to be very unpleasant to come in contact with that much he could tell.   
  
Adzuki: THANK FUCK! Did you guys find Moofy? we gotta go this place is falling apart.  
Garbo: we did … but there’s just one thig   
Adzuki: what ?  
Garbo: uh well we seem to have picked up an extra and I don’t quite know how to break this to you but   
Adzuki: there’s no room in there is there? Whatever! Just glue me to the side.   
  
looking down at Grorrot , Moofy and Trells for their take on the suggestion all three simply returned a shrug to witch Garbo nodded.

It was such an odd suggestion, and he would have figured that this Tallest would have been more agitated about not being able to ride in her pride and joy but time was of the essence if they were to make it out unscathed.  
  
Adzuki promptly climbed the side of the Doom Crawler and true to her word literally glued herself to its Armor plating giving a thumbs up to Garbo to signal that she was ready to get going.

Ducking back down into the cramped hull and closing the hatch behind him the Doom Crawler started up once more with everyone on board now they made their way outside to the loading bay for extraction narrowly avoiding being crushed beneath falling roofing and falling into the gaping chasms opening up in the floor around them.   
  
outside and for the moment safe the group took the opportunity for some fresh air, Grorrot remaining in the Doom Crawler using its communications devices to contact Kor and summon the ship to collet them. 

There was no answer at first with the call ringing out, outside the ship Adzuki had managed to peel her self off the tanks armoured panelling dismayed at just how sticky the spiders excretions were becoming.   
  
Trells and Moofy had also taken the time to leave the tank and stretch their legs as they waited for Kor Moofy had figured that now was as good a time as any to Ask about taking Trells with them on their voyage.   
  
The Ruby eyed alate had been distracted by the state of mess she was in that when Moofy asked if it was ok for Trells to board with them. Dizzy and thoroughly disgusted buy the fact that she had been doused in adhesive jizzum Adzuki hadn’t truly listened to what the fairer Alate had asked of her and responded without giving it much thought at all.  
  
Moofy: Adzuki. Do you think it would be ok if Trells tagged along with us for a bit?  
Adzuki: who?   
Moofy: Trells, he won’t be any trouble I promise.   
Trells: * waves*   
  
eying him up and down Adzuki gave a tired nod before placing her claws on her knees, leaning over for balance as the world swirled around her at great velocity.   
  
  
Adzuki: yeah …. Sure what ever … just … put some pants on him or something. Fuck I could use a stiff drink right about now.

Moofy: oh thank you! You won’t regret it.   
  
the ruby eyed alate just gave a dismissive wave to Moofys enthusiasm as she fought to remain conscious. 

  
  
back inside the Doom Crawler Grorrot was starting to get worried there had been no response from the ship and the hotel continued to fall trying one last time the Amber eyed Irken initiated the call. 

It rang ,and rang then then finally an answer.   
  
Kor: EHHH!? Who DARES!   
Grorrot: It’s us Kor   
Kor: ehh .. the Tallests?   
Grorrot: yes, can you -  
Kor : WHAT DO YOU WANT  
Grorrot: bring the ship down for-  
Kor: WWHAT?  
Grorrot: bring the ship down for-  
Kor: WHHHHAT?  
Grorrot: *sighs* BRING THE SHIP DOWN! , were ready for extraction kor.  
Kor: ….. … …. …. …. ….   
Grorrot: Kor?   
Kor: …. *mumbling* kor needs more time , ehhhhehhehhhhh wer’re not ready yet …. Tallest …. Coming …. Eheheh …….. …… …… …… [ indecipherable howl-screeching]   
Grorrot: KOR!  
Kor: eeek! …. Yes my Tallests?   
Grorrot: just get the ship down here and hang up the intercom.   
  
  
An uneasy feeling began to form in the amber eyed irkens gut. Kors ramblings somehow felt menacing this time what did the little creature mean by “ we’re not ready yet” taking a deep breath Grorrot tried to tell her self that it was nothing but the feeling only continued to grow as she anxiously awaited the ship to return for them.   
  
  
handing one of the wine bottles to Adzuki Moofy offered it to her to quench the thirst that the ruby eyed alate must have worked up doing …what ever it was that got her in such a mess.   
  
Moofy: if you promise not to drink all of it you can have some.   
  
snatching the opened bottle Adzuki put it to her lips tilted her head back and took a mighty swig.   
watching on alarmed by her actions Trells piped up.  
  
Trells : oh I wouldn’t do that if I were you ma’am its quite potent   
  
  
The ruby eyed alates face quickly soured as she spit the offensive brew spraying it everywhere.   
  
Moofy: HEY!!! that stuff is expensive!  
Adzuki: IT’S PISS!  
Moofy: oh you have no taste! This happens to be one of the finest wines this side of the galaxy   
Adzuki: yeah maybe I don’t know about snooty fine dining but I do know quite intimately the customs of Dodge and I can tell you right now that your “fancy wine” is nothing more then SNERT PISS   
  
  
*~*~*~*  
the Snert is a small rodent like creature with six legs , somewhere between a cockroach and a mouse. The Snert is well known for its extremely prolific nature and is widely considered a pest infesting storage facilities and poorly maintained docks . it’s rumoured that the urinary excretions of the Snert hold powerful aphrodisiac properties the science on this however is inconclusive making Snert extract quite possibly one of the greatest examples of snake oil in the known universe.

*~*~*~*


	2. sensual cleansing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garbo Assists Adzuki to take care of things after the messing fight with the arachdemon,   
> all too egar Adzuki returns the favor in her own way, things get hot and steamy.

Back on the ship Kor made her way to the control deck to engage the landing procedures agitated that her window of opportunity was closing on her. the cybernetic scientist had been close to several breakthrough discoveries in the short time she had been working, or so she thought at least and now with the tallests back aboard the ship she would be unable to continue her research.   
  
Setting up an auto command prompt for the landing of the ship Kor excited it and hastily returned to her work there was not a second to waste now she was actively working against the clock. She would have to have something to present to the Tallests on their return hopefully it would be enough to satisfy them into allowing her to continue the research.   
  
  
As the ship descended silently the cargo bay door creaked open allowing the Doom Crawler to dock and the exhausted group to return to the ship. 

Kors absence from the cargo bay to greet them struck Grorrot as odd but perhaps the small neurotic one was operating things from the control deck.   
  
Rolling the tank into the depths of the cargo hold and docking it into position the Larger amber eyed irken made her way to the flight deck to look for Kor.   
  
Barely able to stand in her condition Adzuki relied on the assistance of her loyal subordinate Garbo to help her board the tacky thick psudo-web restricting her movements and her senses as it covered her antenna clamping the delicate feathered tips shut dulling her abilities to perceive the environment around her. 

Taking her hand Garbo walked close by her side offering support to lean on as she limped aboard the ship.   
  
Trells and Moofy boarded without incident closing the cargo bay behind them with the manual override switch as the door creaked shut the ship arose into the air taking off from the unstable wreckage.

The ship now in the air and set to leave the site of the destruction the group made their way to the main gathering hub for debriefing. 

Taking her usual seat at the head of the table Adzuki tries desperately to free herself from the sticky stringy glue each handful she grabbed at pulling only managed to stick her down more. 

letting out a frustrated groan as she slashed at the gunk with her hardened razor like talons. 

Still close by her Side Garbo had been analysing the properties of the slick trying to determine the best way to clean it up without causing skin irritation to his Tallest.   
  
the Ruby eyed alates skin was covered in tiny scratches from her own claws as she furiously tried to remove the adhesive seminal fluid from her body.  
  
Adzuki: ahhh! Fuck ! shit! Grrugh!   
Garbo: please my Tallest, just calm down.  
Adzuki: calm down? CALM DOWN?!.. look at me. You know what this stuff is! I want it off my skin immediately!  
Garbo: of course, my Tallest! But at its current viscosity you’ll only spread it around getting stuck down more. I’ve had time to analyse it and I believe there are a few chemical options we can try to render it inert for ease of cleaning.   
Adzuki: well what are you standing around for then? De-cum-taminate me!   
Garbo: yes my tallest!   
  
with that the shorter stockier irken quickly ducked off to retrieve suitable cleaning supplies.  
returning a short whilst after with a bucket containing turpentine , IPA , acetone ,baking soda and a few other general cleaning products . using a well smeared patch on her arm as the test swatch Garbanzo started the task of finding the best product to use for this complex cleaning job.   
starting with the liquids first.   
  
the turpentine had little effect on the glue only making the very surface layer infinitely more tacky , that was a no go. 

Next was the IPA solution it had a slightly better result than the terps but still only managed to change the consistency of the substance making it more glue like.   
ok how about the acetone? The psudo-web began to bubble and hiss releasing a foul smelling steam into the air as it broke down the web into slime.   
  
Garbo shook his head solvents are not going to be of any use here, next he tried the baking soda , pouring a little bit of it over the slick sticky goop. 

Success! The fizzy powder completely ate away at the biohazardous material liquefying it to a consistency that could easily be washed off under running water.   
  
this little success was interrupted by the sounds of Trells gagging , an unfortunate side effect of the breaking down of the substance was the absolutely revolting odour it emitted in the process.  
  
her antenna glued over Adzuki was unable to detect the putrid stench of the dissolving seminal glue that was now dominating the room. 

With a hand cupped over her mouth Moofy suggested that they move their operations into the showers so as not the stink out the entire ship with the offensive odour.   
  
  
Garbo nodded that was perhaps for the best taking the baking soda with him in one hand and supporting Adzuki with the other they made their way down to the showering facility.

Deeply perturbed by the idea of being stuck in a web of cum Adzuki nearly had a fit trying to disrobe.

Her cloths sticking to one another as well as to her skin. Now that they had some privacy, she franticly tried to peel off the soaked garments puffing , short of breath as she finally managed to free her self of the sticky restrictive fabrics her sharp claws cutting long gashes in her t-shirt as she ripped it from her form revelling the deep purple bruising she had sustained from the fight.

  
her shoulders , chest and back covered in the marks from where she had been hit. A large dark bruise that was blackened in its centre formed over her lower abdominal area accompanied by a significant swelling.   
  
whilst his Tallest had been fighting with her clothing Garbo had prepared a station for the task ahead of him, he had set the nearest shower unit to her preferred temperature range gathering on a portable tray the baking soda container as well as some sponges and loofas, liquid body soaps and lotions. 

figuring that by the very nature of the task he was likely to end up soaking wet himself Garbo decided it suitable to also strip down, folding his cloths neatly and placing them out of the way he opted to cover himself with one of the plush heavy towels making sure it was fastened tightly around his waist.   
  
  
Adzuki: oh good!   
  
she panted a small smile forming on her face as she looked over the workstation her attended had prepared. he had gone above and beyond to try and make things as pleasant for her as possible in this sticky situation.   
  
Garbo: I presume you’ll be wanting assistance what with your nails the way they my Tallest   
  
Adzuki looked at her hands then to the scratch marks that covered her arms, he was right those sharp blade-like talons were a danger even to her. 

With a sigh she wondered if the change was going to be a permanent one, or if in time her claws would return to normal.   
  
Adzuki: please , I could use the finesse of your skilled hands right about now, I don’t much fancy the idea of tearing up my own flesh with these meat hooks!   
  
Garbo gave a nod as he watched her move over to the running shower even though she was a hot mess, covered in the marks of a fierce battle she was still just as beautiful as ever to him. 

Adzuki sat on her knees with her back to Garbo just outside of the stream of gently steaming water leaning back a little she felt she could begin to relax as she let him clear her of debris and clag.   
  
Adzuki: work your magic   
  
closing her eyes as he applied the baking soda to the areas of gunk , Adzuki found herself letting out a little chirp as the powder bubbled and fizzed causing a light and pleasant tingling sensation on her skin as it ate away at the psudo-web on the nape of her neck and shoulders.   
  
her soft call sent an electrifying ripple through Garbos body that gravitated towards his loins,   
swallowing hard he told himself to keep focused that this was hardly the time to be getting aroused, his Tallest needed his help that was all.

  
moving the shower head to wash the dissolved spider cum from her back Garbo found his hands trembling as his Tallest responded positively to his efforts the warm water cascading down her back and off of her toned glutes was a mesmerising sight. Returning the water to its stand Garbo applied more baking soda this time to her wings dissolving the semi hardened glue as the chemical reaction fizzed on her skin she let out another amorous chirp this time louder.   
  
Garbo felt his heart hammering in his chest as the sound rippled through him once more his aedgus throbbed as it emerged pumping full of blood, “oh irk” he moaned to himself “be strong”   
  
the glue on her wings now dissolved Adzuki drummed them as hard as she could , sending the remnants of the adhesive fluids flying , oh how good it felt to be able to move them freely again!.   
  
as her wings beat rapidly they wafted the scent of her pheromones into the hot steamy air drowning Garbo in the plumes of her desire it was almost too much for him to bare as his erection continued to grow throbbing against the soft cotton fabric of the towel.   
  
  
Adzuki had been enjoying the fine attention to detail that he had been giving her during the cleansing. His gentle caring touch exciting her as his hands scrubbed and washed her skin.

Feeling every gentle movement where she had just moments before been slathered with thick impenetrable gunk. Her shielded tail pulled back of its own accord as her pussy begin to get that warm tingly feeling as her arousal grew.   
  
  
with the offending substance now removed from her back Adzuki took the opportunity to stretch , sitting in that crouched position for so long was cramping causing her body to feel stiff and sore. As she rose up extending her arms cracking her joints, then her legs one after the other Garbo wondered if he’s be able to keep his composure much longer. 

Noticing the position of her tail , pulled back as far as it could go he swooned a little knowing she was aroused too.   
  
finished stretching out the Ruby eyed alate turned to face him, so that he could take care of cleaning her front side. 

With their height difference as she spun about the ever inviting folds of her supple moist womanhood was quite literally in his face begging for his advances. 

His member throbbed again demanding that he take her right there and then.   
  
sitting on the tiled floor in front of him a sly grin spread across her face as she noticed the flag poll of an refection he had failed to conceal beneath the think fluffy towel , and the somewhat constipated look on his face as he resisted the urge to give into it. 

As their eyes met she reached out placing the palm of her hand over the head of his boner pushing against it playfully.   
  
Adzuki: let me take care of that for you   
  
she cooed seductively as she untucked the towel letting it fall to the ground exposing him to her in his full glory . Adzuki licked her lips grabbing him by the cheeks of his ass and thrusting him closer to her.

Garbo: m-my Tallest   
  
he stuttered as he suddenly felt the hot wet sensation envelop him. Adzuki bobbed her head back and forward as she took his rock-hard member down to the base coiling her tongue around it tightly as she worked his shaft.   
  
Garbo let out a pleasured whimper as his hips thrust forward , eyes closing partially.   
with a hungry vigour Adzuki sucked pulling her dextrous tongue tightly around his cock like python constricts its prey pulling her head back so that only the very tip was resting inside her lips before bobbing forward slurping him down to the base. 

Garbo let out a deep moan as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him forgetting in that moment why they had been in the showers. Feeling the pulsing tightness building up as he drew closer and closer to climax with each rhythmic motion of her tongue and lips wrapped tightly around him.  
  



	3. a deadly discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rat's nest is uncovered and the extent of Kors crimes finally revealed but will the diminutive scientists be able to weasel her way out of this one?

Meanwhile Grorrot had been unable to find Kor on the flight deck.

Kors absence from her post had caused a grave sinking feeling in the larger Irkens squeedilespootch. “ oh … no” she thought as she made her way to check on the smeets in the nursery.   
  
her worst fears had been confirmed all of the smeets were missing , as was Kor. 

Grorrot felt like her heart was in her throat as the unshakable feeling of dread came over her Kor was gone and so were the smeets something deep inside her told her that meant disaster.   
  
calling out for Moofy and the others for assistance the usually stoic Grorrot felt a sense of panic unlike anything she had experienced before, where were her babies! If Kor had hurt them in any way , she couldn’t even imagine what she might do.   
  
Moofy and Trells were first to respond hearing Grorrot’s destressed call for help rushing to the larger irkens aid.  
  
Grorrot: their …. Gone …. All of them!   
Moofy: we’ll find them they can’t have gone too far.   
Grorrot: oh I hope nothing’s happened I … couldn’t   
Moofy: what about the surveillance systems? There must be some clue as to there where abouts.   
  
  
calling for the ships AI Grorrots intuition screamed danger as Endora was sluggish to respond.

When asked about accessing the footage from when they were off the ship the AI returned not an error but a complete blank , there was no footage to speak of , even more disturbing still the AI seemed to have no recollection of such a system existing in the first place.   
  
This result further cemented the urgency in finding the smeets and all hands were needed.   
as Grorrot and Moofy searched the upper decks they had sent Trells off to alert Adzuki and Garbo of the situation and join in the man hunt.

Unfamiliar with the layout of the ship the Hikurian bumbled around a bit before finally stumbling into the showering facility.   
  
waltzing in without knocking he called out   
Trells : hello? Is uhmmm what was it? captain Adzuki here? … there’s an emergency on deck!  
  
the sudden interruption to their moment of intimacy was quite the annoyance Adzuki had just wanted to relax and unwind a little after the stressful mission to retrieve Moofy. Now the amathest eyed alates new pet was shouting things at her.   
  
Adzuki stopped the felatio to better observe this strange creature that would dare interrupt them in such a private moment. The irritation in her voice was palpable.   
  
Adzuki: what emergency? What the fuck are you on about?!  
  
without skipping a beat the hikurian filled them in on at least what was his understanding of the situation. 

That one of the crew members was missing along with the irken larval stages , and something about the computer having a problem.   
  
hearing Trells confused synopsis of things Adzuki felt it best to confirm the report with Grorrot.   
  
quickly throwing on a pair of clean pants and shirt she rushed off to find the others.   
  
having had a chance to catch his breath Trells explained to Garbo that they were preforming a ship wide search for the missing parties. 

A bit miffed that the interruption had occurred so close to finishing Garbo let out a sigh as the Hikurian stood there waiting completely unphased by the pairs nudity or the intimate display of affection that he had intruded upon.

  
unlike the shy and reserved Garbo Trells was used to exhibitionism and holding conversation whilst in the midst of acts of pleasure was for him the norm.   
  


Turning off the shower head and putting his uniform back on Garbo took Trells with him to search the floor that they were on for the missing Smeets and Kor.   
  
  
Adzuki had barely made it up the flight of stairs to where Moofy and Grorrot were searching when a sudden wave of vertigo pulled her to the floor , head spinning wildly she panted as she spoke.  
  
Adzuki: what’s …. What’s going … on   
  
helping her to her feet Moofy and Grorrot explained the situation in more detail, Kor and the smeets had been missing for Irk only knows how long and Endor had no record of any of it.  
  
remembering Kors ranting from only days before the news did not sit well with Adzuki at all.

her alarm bells sounding just as loudly as they had when she had first encountered Mr. Crimson, something awful was afoot she felt it just as Grorrot felt It. Clenching her fist she knew they were at grave disadvantage here.   
  
Adzuki : please … please no, we don’t have much time there’s no telling what she’s already done with them.   
  
spreading out the three Tallests searched high and low checking ever last conceivable hiding place every nook and cranny every cupboard and every air vent. The search took hours without turning up a trace of evidence or clue as to where Kor had taken the smeets.

The ship was dead silent spare of the distant hum of the engine and the air conditioning units .   
  
Down on the lower decks the boys weren’t having much luck either the ship was a vast and barren scape of empty storage, cold floors and white walls, they had all but given up the search when a fait distant sound caught Garbos attention it sounded like electricity arcing.   
  
A fire breaking out was the last thing they needed right now. Concentrating he zoned in on the sound following it to its source, as he got closer to it he thought he could hear the sounds of someone’s voice. 

A neurotic harsh whisper spouting incomprehensible nonsense , that HAD to be Kor!   
  
As he closed in on it he sent Trells back to the upper decks to fetch the girls letting them know he had a lead.   
  
Following the sounds around the twisting labyrinth like walkways of the lower decks he came to an anomaly in the wall panelling.

The sounds were at their strongest point here running his hands over the wall he could feel that one of the panels had been forcefully removed its edges were bent slightly and the paint scratched where it had been pulled back into place. Some kind of secret entrance perhaps ? he thought.   
  
  
Getting Trells message Grorort ,Adzuki and Moofy made their way as quickly and as quietly as the could down onto the lower maintenance deck following the same winding and twisting paths that Garbo had taken until they came across the stretch of pathway where he had been waiting for them.

Antenna pressed against the wall listening carefully for the sounds of movement coming from the other side.   
  
Using a hand gesture to signal them over one by one Grorrot , followed by Adzuki and finally Moofy approached whispering when they had all regrouped on the side of the path Garbo was on.   
  
Garbo: I think I’ve found them … or at the very least Kor.   
Grorrot: what do you mean? Just kor?   
Garbo: there’s definitely something going on back there… I’m not sure what though be prepared for anything .  
  
Moofy and Adzuki nodded as Garbo and Grorrot lifted the panel carefully prying it away from the wall where it had been firmly wedged into place , placing their claws in the gaps between it and the intact wall , shifting it carefully so as not to make a sound placing it to the side. 

It’s removal revealed a short tunnel that had been bored into the inner workings of the ship.   
Twisted metal and loose disconnected wires lined the secret passageway revealing only the very tip of the iceberg of damage that had been done to the ship right underneath all of their noses.   
  
Single file they made their way through the crawl space the sounds of manic chattering growing louder as they approached the other side.

The tunnel opening into a strange dimly lit room that resembled an animal testing laboratory ,if the equipment and holding cages had been made from garbage. 

As their eyes adjusted to the lighting conditions their squeedilespootches turned violently. Watching in silent horror as Kor was about to subject the next smeet to unspeakably awful thing all in the name science.   
  
Seeing its mother and surrogate in the darkness the distressed smeet put up a fight biting and clawing at Kor as she tried to scruff the smeet by the neck hissing at it angrily to behave for the procedure.   
  
Seeing it with her own eyes was enough for the larger amber eyed irken getting to her feet she rushed over snatching her distraught baby from the gremlins cold metallic arms. Kor screeched and hissed at the intrusion to her work.  
  
Kor: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!!!   
  
Moofy had traced out the premier of the room finding the light switch, flicking it on the whole room was bathed in a bright artificial light revealing the heartbreaking and horrific nature of Kors so called experiments. 

By the time Grorrot ,Adzuki ,Moofy and Garbo had discovered the secret lab the damage had already been done. 

Only a small hand full of the smeets were still breathing many of them in critical condition, in shock from the trauma of what Kor had done to them.

The ones that weren’t so lucky had been treated as common waste piled up with no regard that they had once been living sentient beings. 

The evidence was a clear as the blood stains on Kor’s lab coat.  
  
Grorrot: Kor …. What have you done …..   
  
  
Seeing the slaughter of her offspring on mass brought such rage to her. Grorrot could barely speak as her emotions surged anger , sadness, a deep and bottomless diaper was at war with the fiery rage for vengeance. Tears flowing down her cheeks as she held dearly onto the smeet in her arms shellshocked buy how cold and heartless Kors actions had been.   
  
Quick to defend her work Kor spoke with a sense of authority dismissive of the way the Tallest were looking down at her with disgust and horror.

  
Kor: MY TALLEST! KOR’S WORK IS NOT YET FINISHED! KOR WILL PRESENT KORS WORK WHEN ITS READY!!!!   
  
Moofy: this … this isn’t work …. Kor this is …. Wrong.   
Kor: KOR HAS DONE NOTHING WONRG!   
Adzuki: They were just babies Kor ,…. They don’t understand   
Kor : Kor can see that the Tallests are still under the MIND CONTROL of these organic filthys!   
Kor will wait until the effects of the mind poison are cured and the Tallests are able to use logic once more.   
  
the more Kor spoke the more damming the case was she didn’t see the smeets as irkens at all , nor did she care to understand the mother child bonds or the very significance of their birth in the first place. 

Kors mind was set the Tallests were the ones being unreasonable.   
Just as angered and upset by the losses as the girls had been Garbo felt the need to speak up although he wasn’t nearly as close to the smeets as their mother or Adzuki was.

He knew just how important they were to them both and having known who their fathers were some of his closest friends seeing their lifeless bodies treated in that way cut him deeply.   
  
Garbo: do you even hear your self Kor!? Look around! What part of this is ok!!  
  
Folding her arms in a cocky manner Kor gave the trash merchant a look of contempt.  
  
Kor: KOR can hear KOR just fine!, Kor knows what Kor is doing! Now BEGONE WIIIIITH YOOOU!  
Kor needs to finish Kor’s findings.   
  
  
Wings buzzing angrily filling the room with an eery howling whistle Adzuki had heard and seen enough the damage this … Traitor had done was inexcusable a suitable punishment would need to be found. The ruby eyed alate gave her orders in a cold and hollowed voice   
  
Adzuki: detain her.   
Kor : My Tallest! My Tallest NO! Kor has committed no crimes!   
  
hearing his Tallest command clearly Garbo approached the deranged scientist using the gripper claws from his PAK to restrain her in a way that kept him safe from her knife like robotic claws.  
  
Adzuki : place her in a secure holding cell until we decide her punishment.  
  
Kor struggled and pleaded to be freed demanding that she be able to finish of her experimentation on the smeets going as far as to suggest that they could always just generate more of them.  
  
Escorting her out of the room Garbo said nothing to her as he followed Adzukis orders. He’d stand watch until she returned to ensure the heartless creatin didn’t attempt to escape knowing now that she could not be trusted.   
  
Trells had found himself in an awkward position he had no connections to any of this having only just joined the crew but the great tragedy that was the loss of so much innocence resonated with him, his heart ached for what Moofy and the others must have been feeling at this moment.   
  
Adzuki was beyond furious by the betrayal , bringing Kor abord the ship was her decision making her responsible for this mess. 

Taking a deep breath Adzuki tried to remain in control with Kor under supervision now they had to access the situation as grim as it looked. 

Pacing the room she inspected the crime scene desperately looking for any signs of life. 

Grorrot and Moofy did the same checking the holding cages for any smeets that were responsive.   
Trells unable to watch the morbid sight slipped out of the room to go and find the other chap perhaps what he was up now would be less grim.

Out of the forty odd smeets only 12 remained if they had been any longer in uncovering Kor’s self-proclaimed research there could be no doubt that the deranged cyborg would have completed total genocide of the entire brood.

Picking through the deceased smeets was a gut-wrenching task not even Adzuki had been prepared for. 

Amidst the already dead some were found that were just barely clinging to life beyond saving the extent of their injuries far exceeded the capabilities of the ships medical equipment there small bodies too fragile for cyro-stasis and too week to survive any distance travel in search of more advance facilities.  
  
it broke Adzukis heart to have to make the call , Grorrot too but they both knew it to be the kinder option rather than prolong the suffering of their short lives.   
  
“please ….forgive me” Adzuki said softly under her breath kissing the fading smeet gently on the forehead before preforming the mercy culling looking away with tears in her eyes as she felt their tiny, damaged bodies grow cold in her hands. 

As Adzuki took care of the ones beyond saving Moofy and Grorrot had gathered those that could be saved taking them up to the medical bay in the hopes that they could be stabilized and treated.  
  
  
Staying back Adzuki fell to her knees beside herself at the atrocities that had unfolded beneath her nose.

Those poor smeets didn’t ask for this, they didn’t understand, couldn’t understand how anyone could be so cruel and heartless … and for what ? this wasn’t science … it was torture.  
  
Sobbing into her hands Adzukis head started to spin again as the feeling of vertigo came over once more the bright lights of the room spinning faster and faster as she leant forward putting her hands out in front of her so she didn’t hit the ground. 

Adzuki reeled from dizziness that wasn’t a good sign.

As the spinning subsided the ruby eyed alate slowly got to her feet exiting the secret room. The others would be waiting for her


	4. medical emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the seriousness of Adzuki's injuries finally catch up with her refusing treatment at first the stubborn Alate's condition is more dire than first realised.

With Kor securely detained Moofy, Trells, Grorrot ,Adzuki and Garbo sit at the table of the main eatery the air is charged with a heavy and sombre atmosphere as the group decide on what to do next.  
  


Adzuki had a somewhat glassed-over look as her head kept dipping but she refused to let the focus be taken away from what they had just discovered.   
  
she slumped forward at one point , jolting back up in dizzy confusion .  
  
Grorrot: are you ok there Adzuki? You’re passing out.  
Adzuki: I’m fine don’t worry about me, what are we going to do about Kor? … … … This is such a mess.   
  
The rest of the group looked to Adzuki, the bruising on her skin more obvious now barely able to keep her eyes open her breathing heavily laboured. Up until this point the stubborn and bull-headed Adzuki had been able to keep it from them just how bad of beating she had taken in the fight against the Arachnodemon.   
  
Moofy: Well Kor is secured now she won’t be able to do any more damage. I think she can wait.  
Adzuki: What do you mean?  
Moofy: There are more important things that need attention it would seem.  
Garbo: My Tallest you need medical assessment, You’re barely able to breath in this state!   
  
Adzuki shook her head at the suggestion crossing her arms she huffed.  
  
Adzuki: All of the bleeding is internal! … That’s where the blood is supposed to be dummies!   
  
The rest of the table all exchanged horrified looks at the total disregard their captain had for her own health. Before she could protest any further Grorrot had risen from her seat and scooped the ruby eyed alate up into her arms heading towards the medical bay the others following closely behind.  
  
Adzuki: H-hey … put me down!   
Grorrot: My word girl , you’re going to get yourself killed at this rate. Let us help you  
Adzuki: I’m fine! I’ll just sleep it off! Garbo do something!   
Garbo: I’m sorry my Tallest but Grorrot is right. You need treatment.   
Adzuki: But ..but .. but the smeets?!   
Moofy: Are in stable condition, why are you fighting this?   
  
Mumbling incoherently under her breath the ruby eyed alate pouted as the heavy set amber eyed irken carried her like child to the medical bay.   
  
Gently Grorrot placed her down on the examination table but as soon as the larger irk had let go Adzuki attempted to make a dash for it, falling from the cold sterile surface only to be caught by the same large hands and placed back.   
  
Grorrot: If you carry on like this it’s only going to further aggravate your condition.  
Adzuki: I’ll take my chances!   
  


Trying once more to escape this time Grorrot was expecting it holding the uncooperative Adzuki to the table. 

Whilst Grorrot was doing her best to restrain the ruby eyed alate Moofy began prep work expecting the damage to be extensive knowing how stubborn Adzuki was.   
  
Seeing the shimmer of light reflect from the hypodermic Moofy had drawn up caused Adzuki to freak out even further, fighting hard against Grorrot’s grip she clenched her fists tensing her arm muscles as hard as she could making it impossible for Moofy to administer the anaesthetics.  
  
Adzuki: DON’T YOU FUCKEN DARE!   
  
Moofy: Adzuki please, I can’t treat you unless   
Adzuki: FUCK OFF! I’M NOT GOING UNDER! Just use a localized one.   
Grorrot: That’s insane   
Garbo: My Tallest , please if you don’t let them help you, you could die.  
Adzuki : I DON’T WANT THAT SHIT ANYWHERE NEAR ME!   
Moofy: Adzuki please this is for your own good.   
  
The ruby eyed alate glared at Moofy syringe still in hand. Adzuki kept her muscles tensed as she refused to yield.  
concerned for his Tallests life Garbanzo had an idea to try and calm her hopefully enough that she’d agree to letting them at least look at her.

Nudging Grorrot with his elbow the pair exchanged a look that Grorrot then passed on to Moofy who nodded. Placing the safety cap back on the syringe and returning it to the tray with the rest of the equipment the pair stepped out of the room so the Garbo could talk with Adzuki in private.   
  
With the door closed securely behind them Garbo as pulled up a chair next to Adzuki, taking her hand in his claws. her nails were still like sharpened steel adding weight to her hands. Looking into her eyes he spoke in a soft caring tone a slight quiver to his voice knowing the weight of what they were asking of her.   
  
Garbo: I know how hard this is.   
Adzuki : I can’t do it ,… I just can’t!   
  
Gazing over at the syringe resting on the steel tray and the clear fluid it contained then back to her partner she sighed.   
  
Adzuki: I’m not strong enough to face it …not yet.   
Garbo: You’re stronger than you think And you’re not alone , I’m here and I won’t let anything happen to you. But you need let them do this.   
  
closing her claws around his hand Adzuki took a deep breath.   
  
Adzuki: You promise?  
Garbo: I won’t leave your side, you have my word.   
  
pulling him over to her she ran her claws down his cheek the panic in her eyes replaced only by fatigue. She knew they were right , that time was limited with a deep sigh she brought her lips close to his kissing him softly.  
  
Adzuki: I’ll trust you this time.

Garbo nodded accepting the duty she had just assigned to him , “ I’ll trust you” those words filled him with a mix of emotions she really did think so highly of him but this wasn’t the time to be swooning. That same trust was a delicate thing he had been charged to protect it.   
  
Dizzily Adzuki fell back into the thin foam covering of the examination table letting her arms fall to the side as she looked directly into the ceiling light. Her head spinning as she focused on her heartbeat as it started to slow down.   
  
Adzuki: all’rite let’s get this game of operation over and done with.   
  
With the reassurance of her loyal subordinate Adzuki was far more cooperative when Grorrot and Moofy re-entered the room she was still in a state of panic but now managed to keep a much better handle on it.   
  
Taking Adzuki’s arm Moofy administered the anaesthetic waiting for it to take effect.   
Flexing her wrist back and forth to help the drug along Adzuki was just as lucid as ever it took Moofy by surprise she had been sure that she had calculated the dosage correctly.  
  
Moofy: I .. I don’t understand you should be fast asleep by now.   
Adzuki: I sort of have a tolerance for this stuff, hit me again.   
  
The amethyst eyed alate was quite concerned to hear this preparing a fresh syringe she drew up a second dose. Catching her reaction to learning this about Adzuki the Ruby eyed alate tried to add to her explanation without giving away exactly why she was resistant to the substance.  
  
Adzuki: it’s not what you think Moofs’ …I prefer uppers this was ….Uh … a survival thing that’s all.   
  
As the second needle punctured her skin and the anaesthetic was administered Adzuki could feel her self-fading out this time leaving Moofy even more confused about her relationship with sedation than before.   
  
As he had promised Garbo stayed watching over her whilst Moofy quickly did what she could to stop the bleeding and repair the damages.   
  
With Endora’s help a quick scan of the ruby eyed Alates body revealed the issues. A lot of blood had pooled in her abdominal cavity the source of it was identified as organ damage.  
an-inch-long tare in the Ruby eyed alates spleen as well as smaller puncture like lesions on her squeedililyspootch.   
  
Moofy had expected things to be bad but this was a lot worse than what she was prepared for but without immediate intervention the more aggressive irken was on borrowed time. 

Making an incision Moofy began the delicate operation. Suctioning away the displaced blood into a sterile collection container seeing the large clots that had formed plop into the collection vessel made the fairer irken squeamish.  


With the excess blood removed Moofy used a specialised laser like tool to patch and cauterise the lesions. Despite her self-doubts and overwhelming urge to dry heave Moofy had managed to pull off a near professional job. 

  
Pulling tight the last of the external stiches the surgery had been a success.  
  
Bringing Adzuki out of her anaesthetised state Moofy watched anxiously having seen how she had carried on before the procedure Moofy held great concerns that Adzuki would freak out and start thrashing about violently.   
  
She was greatly relieved when Adzuki had come to and wasn’t immediately screaming and freaking out. 

For that Garbo was largely to thank having stayed so close by ,Adzuki hadn’t let his hands go the entire time.   
  
There was just one last matter to attend to now, with the amount of blood that had been taken Adzuki was left in a state of anaemia a transfusion was necessary.  
  
Grorrot was the one to provide the donation not only had the larger irken been the best match for such a thing , due to their size difference Grorrot was also able to spare the most of the life sustaining substance.   
  
With the drip line set up and the surgical equipment properly disposed of Moofy and Grorrot quietly left the room allowing Adzuki to rest peacefully whilst she recovered.   
  



	5. mother knows best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unrepenting of her crimes Kor sees no fault in her actions.
> 
> Grorrot takes charge on the executive decision for the traitors punishment.

With the surviving smeets all under intensive care Grorrot sat alone at the table running over the events in her mind again and again. 

Kor had always been a bit strange with the smeets but she was like that with everyone what on Irk went so horribly wrong. 

Kors actions had been callous and methodical her commitment to such acts was grossly disturbing the larger Irken couldn’t understand it. Even lab animals were treated with greater care than this. 

  
Thinking about how her young must had felt as they were abused by this …this MONSTER brought great rage to the motherly Irken. 

Her children had been left alone, defenceless and terrified at the hands of someone they had trusted. 

Her thoughts went to what Kor had said when they found her, did that little creature truly not care that her subjects were living breathing things, Irkens like herself who felt fear and pain.   
  
Thinking it over on her own was only going to lead in circles Grorrot had to get answers for herself , answers that only Kor could provide.

With Moofy taking care of Trells , familiarising him with the ship   
and Adzuki still down for recovery the larger amber eyed Irken took the opportunity to interrogate Kor herself and maybe get some answers.  
  
  
Making her way to the secured holding cage Grorrot did her best to steel her nerves before approaching Kor. The crimes committed by the little scientist were horrific on there own but they hit so close to Grorrots heart she doubted if she could even face Kor at this time and yet she had to.

Kor had been pacing her cell back and forth hissing and spiting under her breath furious that the Tallests had incarcerated her right as she was about to make the breakthrough of the century no less. Her incoherent ramblings seething with pure hatred.   
  
After some time observing the shorter Irkens neurotic behaviour Grorrot finally approached the bars to speak with Kor. 

Noticing one of the Tallests approaching Kor rushed the bars hopeful that she had finally come to see the error in their judgment and that she would release Kor from the confines of her prison.   
  
Kor: RELEASE KOR AT ONCE!  
Grorrot: No Kor . I’m not going to do that.  
Kor: Then why have you come? …. Kor NEEDS to get back to Kors work! The Tallests will see yess that Kor has done great work for the tallsests Kor’s discoveries-   
Grorrot: Why did you do it Kor ,…. They Hand’t done anything to you.  
Kor: eeh? Nonsense! The FILLTHY organics are the perfect test subjects! Under Irken law they don’t count as citizens! And besides if Kor understands correctly the Tallests can always generate more organics.   
Grorrot: Don’t you feel any remorse ? Kor do you realise what it is that you’ve done?   
  
Kor thought for a moment or at the least looked like she was thinking placing a claw to her chin as her SIR unit eye flickered between teal and dark blue.   
  
Kor: Kors work is to benefit the Tallests! Some sacrifices are necessary to further the science!   
my Tallest’s judgment is still clouded by the mind control properties that the organics possess.   
  
That confirmed it for the larger amber eyed Irken Kor had to have known what she was doing was wrong. She had done it all in secrecy but her blatant refusal to accept that the smeets were Irken , justifying her heinous acts like that. It was too much for the heart broken mother to bare.   
  
Knowing the others would disapprove of her acting alone Grorrot took a deep breath as she opened the door to Kors holdings. 

Adzuki would have to forgive her but as the smeets mother she was to be the one to deliver punishment.   
  
  
Seeing the lock unlatched Kor sprung up with excitement   
Kor: FINALY ! you’ve come to your sense!

Grorrot clenched her fist the arrogance in the smaller Irkens voice was insufferable.   
  
Grorrot: oh I’ve come to my senses Kor!   
  
  
Plucking the cyborg up off the ground and holding her high by the throat Grorrot tightened her grip not enough to choke Kor out entirely but enough to immobilize her and show her that she meant business.   
  
Kor: Unhand Kor at once! Your meaty hands are fiiiiilllthy!!!  
  
Silently Grorrot took Kor toward one of the ships air locks unrelenting as Kor flailed bit and scratched at the large irkens hands with her robotic knife like claws causing deep lacerations across Grorrot Knuckles.   
  
Still silently she walked toward her goal Kor gasping for breath in her hand.   
  
Once at the air lock Grorrot pinned the little cyborg to the wall taring her apart piece by piece.

  
First ripping out and crushing Kor’s Pak legs and gripper claws. Next crushing and tearing off her robotic arm rendering it damaged beyond repair. Leaving Kor to watch on as she flushed the broken parts out of the air lock.   
  
During the deconstruction Kor still maintained her argument that the Tallests were wrong. 

That she needed to finish her work and that the smeets were expendable. For every sentence Kor spouted Grorrot took and destroyed another part until all that remained of Kor was her Pak and flesh.   
  
Ripping Kors Pak off and crushing it in her claws Grorrot was nearly finished her execution making sure that there could be no way the scientist could be revived or brought back. 

Preforming a cervical dislocation in snapping the smaller creature’s neck before finally voiding all traces of Kor from the ship out into the cold vacuum of space .  
  


Watching from the observation window as the lifeless body drifted off into the distance ice crystals forming rapidly on it.   
  
The solace moment interrupted only by Garbanzo who had witnessed the very last of Grorrots actions in putting what was left of Kor into the air lock.   
  
Garbo: You did what you had to… … … Adzuki would have done the same.   
Grorrot: How is she ?   
Garbo: Still out of it her injuries were quite sever it’ll be a while yet before she’s back on her feet.  
Grorrot: What are we going to do Garbanzo ?   
Garbo: We need to keep moving , the sooner we can get out of this sector the better I have scanners set to look for a suitable planet to …  
  
he hesitated saying it but Grorrot knew the look in her eyes softening.  
  
Garbo: It’s only right that we give them a proper burial I just wish it didn’t have to be this way.

Wiping the tears from his eyes Grorrot crouched down opening her arms bringing him in for a hug 

  
  



End file.
